To Rise Above
by adopteddyslexic
Summary: When going through hell, one can rise above or fail in the pits of damnation. What if Hermione Granger lived a similar life of what Harry did before Hogwarts? Pairings will eventually be : Harry P./ Luna L., Draco M./Ginny W., Hermione G./Daphne G., Minerva M./Severus S., and Sirius B./Amelia B. Chap 1& 2 Have been Re-Written and updated Jan 1,2019 10:13pm
1. Chap 1 Chance Meeting

**Chance Meeting  
**

 **Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, setting, and etc. of the Harry Potter Series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling, the publisher Bloomsbury Publishing and the US equivalent Scholastic.** _ **No copyright infringement intended.**_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **3** **rd** **'s POV**

Hermione Granger had been through quite a bit in her 11 years of life. Barely a few days old and her parents the Mortem's were murdered and she paced at by a house elf at a non-magical muggle orphanage. At age 5 she lost her thought to be biological parents the Grangers in a car crash. At age 8 she lost her first friend because her adoptive guardians the Pain's did not like that she was spending time on something that was not academics or choirs. The Pain's killed Hermione's first friend and made Hermione watch while chained to a wall. The Pain's were arrested for abuse of a minor and for the murder of Lillian Custos. At age 10 she was adopted by a new set of guardians the Supra's her new name Hermione Supra.

After a year of being with Supra's Hermione was finally getting the hang of what was expected of her. She learned 7 different self-defense forms all while doing school courses. The Supra's were loaded and they owned a very well renowned firearms company, brewery and distillery company. The Supra's also had a corporate business office in Criminal Law. As long as Hermione did what the Supra's wanted she would not be punished. Punishment could range from a few weeks without food to getting beat with a whip, electrocuted, shot, and or stabbed. Hermione was quick to learn and avoid being caught doing things the Supra's disapproved of.

Summer of 1991 and the Supra's moved from Berkshire county to Surrey county. Hermione having unpacked and cleaned the new house was free to wander the neighborhood while her guardians went off to work. It was not long before Hermione stumbled upon a public park. She promptly climbed a tree and rested in the branches. An hour past and a kid roughly around her age ran behind said tree. The kid looked scrawny and malnourished reminding Hermione of her time when she was in the orphanage or with the Pain's. The scrawny kid had messy black hair and glasses he wore clothes 2 sized to big for him and looked to be in fear.

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **Hermione's POV**

I watched as bullies corner this scrawny kid around the tree I was perched in. I then jumped down from the tree branches and asked the mean looking group of bullies what they were doing. The leader of the Group the meanest looking and plumpest said that they were having fun with Harry. I told them to get lost before I called the cops, they thought I was bluffing as soon as one of them tried to go for the scrawny kid I punched them. It didn't take me long to beat the five of them, the plump one saying that his mom would hear about this incident. Once they all left I turned to ask the scrawny boy named what his name was and if he was hurt.

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **Harry's POV**

I looked in shock at the girl who saved me from getting beat by Dudley my cousin and Dudley's gang. I asked her how she managed to beat 5 guys some way bigger then herself. I also said that I had a few scrapes but nothing to serious. The girl Hermione she said that she took lessons in self-defense. Hermione asked me if I wanted to come back to her place to get the scrapes bandaged. I still being somewhat confused at said kindness agreed to go to her place. Once there I met her guardians the Supra's. The Supra's were very nice to me and offered me dinner since it was now 5pm. I said I would have to ask my guardians and they said that they would bring me back to my house after dinner. Dinner was great, I ate more than my far share for I was not sure if this were going to last or when the Dursely's would allow me much to eat.

Just as they said they would they drove me back to 4 Privet Drive. What I didn't expect from them is that the Supra's convinced the Dursely's to treat me better. I now had a room that had a window and a desk, there was no lock on the outside of my room's door either. The Supra's told the Dursely's if they treat me better then they would not call the police. I personally did not want to go to an orphanage, but then again I wouldn't mind being adopted by a friendlier family. The chance meeting I had with Hermione had completely turned my living situation upside-down and for the better. I just hoped it would last and it was not a dream that I imagined.

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **3** **rd** **'s POV**

August 1, 1991 Hermione Granger now Hermione Supra invited a lady who appeared to be a professor wearing a long dress like those you would see on a regular individual in the Victorian era. The lady said her name was Minerva McGonagall and she is a professor at a prestigious school for the gifted. Professor McGonagall introduced herself as the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and a Transfiguration Professor. Hermione told the professor that she was Hermione and then proceeded to lead Professor McGonagall into a family living room.

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **Professor Minerva McGonagall's POV**

I saw a boy with messy black hair and glasses when the girl lead me into a family room. I barely heard Miss Hermione Supra say that she was going to get her guardians. When young Hermione returned, she introduced me to the boy and much to my surprise it was Harry James Potter. Professor Albus Dumbledore told me that Harry was in safe hands. I was very surprised to find the young Potter in the same house as the charge I was informed to visit Miss Supra.

 _ **Professor Minerva McGonagall:**_ _"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Mister Potter, unfortunately I was not tasked with giving you your own acceptance letter to Hogwarts."_

 _ **Hermione:**_ _"Does that mean that Harry is also accepted to the same school that I am?_

 _ **Professor Minerva McGonagall:**_ _"Yes he is, you see Hermione you are a witch and Harry is a Wizard."_

 _ **Harry:**_ _"I'm a Wizard?"_

 _ **Mr. Supra:**_ _"Are you saying there is such thing as magic?"_

 _ **Professor Minerva McGonagall:**_ _"Yes, the reason you do not know about the magical_ _world is do in part to the International Code of Secrecy or International Statute of Secrecy a wizarding world law that helps safeguard the wizarding community from non magical people better known as Muggles by Wizards and Witches._

 _ **Mrs. Supra:**_ _"Is that law to protect from witches being burned at the stake?"_

 _ **Professor Minerva McGonagall:**_ _"Yes, it is also in place for many fear what they can not comprehend and for individuals that do things with science magic seems strange."_

 _ **Hermione:**_ _"How do you know we are magical?"_

 _ **Professor Minerva McGonagall: "**_ _A special quill that resides in Hogwarts writes down the name of every magical child in the United Kingdom, Great Britain, and Northern Ireland once they are born. In both of your cases you two were born in Great Britain."_

 _ **Mr. Supra:**_ _"I know we adopted Hermione and all but what makes an individual magical?"_

 _ **Professor Minerva McGonagall:**_ _"It comes down to genetics and if the individual can do unusual things like making a toy float in the air or having light bulbs break when they get too emotional, these are only a few examples that magical kids display."_

 _ **Hermione:**_ _"Oh was that why Harry and I could talk to the snakes at the zoo and Mr. and Mrs. Supra were not able to?"_

 _ **Professor Minerva McGonagall:**_ _"Yes that is a magical ability, very few can speak to snakes but it is possible and quite rare. The proper name for it is parseltogue and a speaker is called a parselmouth. I would advise you both to keep that bit of information to yourselves for many witches and wizards see parseltogue as a dark magic ability. "_

 _ **Harry:**_ _"Do you think us as dark? My Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia call me a freak."_

 _ **Professor Minerva McGonagall:**_ _"I do not think the ability of parseltogue is in itself dark I think it gets a bad reputation from past users that went down dark paths. As for you and Miss Supra I do not think you two are freaks. You two are magical as am I."_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **Professor McGonagall's POV**

After I explained a bit of magic to the Supra's and Harry. I also transforming into my Animagi form a tabby cat and back to my human form to show a bit of magic that both Harry and Hermione could one day achieve with the proper training. I told the both of them that if they accepted to come to Hogwarts that I could return here to help them pick up their proper material for the school year. I informed them all that they could not talk about magic outside of the house or with others for it would be breaking the International Statute of Secrecy. I gave Hermione her acceptance letter and I informed Harry that his letter should be delivered shortly. What I did not say was that Harry should have received his letter before Hermione. While I was with the Supra's I learned that Harry did not live with them, Harry instead lived with his Aunt and Uncle from his mother's side. At hearing that Harry was with his mother's side of the family I informed him that I had his parents as students. To my horror the Aunt and Uncle told young Harry that his parents died in a car crash. I was quick to tell him the truth of what I knew. I said that I only heard about the death from the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and I told him I wish I could have done more for his parents. Hermione asked if I had her parents and I told her that I was not sure. I then had to explain what a muggle-born was what a half-blood was and what a pure-blood was. I told them that some old witches and wizards still cared about that statues but many have come to over look it. I told them that I my self am a half-blood. Before I knew it was dark out and I needed to get back to the castle. I told them that if they had any question that I would be back the next day to take them to Diagon Alley to pick up their supplies that is if they still wanted to attend said that he would have to get the Dursely's permission but he definitely wanted to attend Supra's agreed that Hermione could go as long as she could still work on regular school during the summers.

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Diagon Alley**_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **Author's Note:**

I chose Supra as Hermione's new last name because it falls closer to the end of the alphabet and it also shows that Hermione rises and adapts to the challenges that have befallen her. As for the other names like Lillian, Custos, and Mortem, they will be important to the story later on. This is my second story, the first is called _When A Demon Makes a Deal_ its about an insert character that I created. I will be taking elements from my first story but one does not need to read the previous story for this story to make sense. I did not care for the back and forth of female to male pronouns and that is why I originally deleted this story. I am now re-writing the story so it should make a bit more sense and hopefully I do not turn off readers.

Lillian is an English name the meaning behind the name is derived from the flower name Lily and is the symbol of innocence, purity, and beauty

Supra –Above in Latin

Custos –Guardian in Latin

Mortem –Death in Latin

Work Cited

wiki/International_Statute_of_Wizarding_Secrecy

wiki/Hogwarts_School_of_Witchcraft_and_Wizardry

wiki/Hogwarts_acceptance_letter

wiki/Parseltongue

wiki/Animagus

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Diagon Alley**_


	2. Chap 2 Diagon Alley- To Rise Above

**Diagonal Alley**

 **Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, setting, and etc. of the Harry Potter Series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling, the publisher Bloomsbury Publishing and the US equivalent Scholastic.** _ **No copyright infringement intended.**_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Professor Minerva McGonagall's POV**_

I arrived back at Hogwarts to talk with Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcrat and Wizardry and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot shortly after having visited the Supra's. I found Albus Dumbledore talking with Rubeus Hagrid the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Hagrid was telling Albus that Harry Potter was not at the Dursley's when he went to give Harry his letter for Hogwarts. I picked that moment to tell the two that Harry had made a friend in the Supra's daughter Hermione Supra a muggle-born witch that lives in Surrey County same as Harry. I proceeded to tell the two men that I would be taking Harry and Hermione to Diagon Alley the following day. Hagrid then said told me that I was going to need Harry's Key to get into Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Albus said that since Sirius Black Harry's Godfather was incarcerated in Azkaban Albus was Harry's Legal guardian in the magical world. Albus told me to bring the key back to him by the end of the next day for safekeeping. I was skeptical but only nodded and told the two before I left to prepare for bed.

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **3** **rd** **'s POV**

Hermione and Harry were picked up by Professor McGonagall and brought to Diagon Alley for the first time. After going through the Leaky Caldron and greeting Tom the bar and innkeeper Gringotts Wizarding Bank was up. Hermione had enough non-magical money to transfer over into wizard currency to get her school supplies. Before going into Gringotts Professor McGonagall gave Harry his key and told Harry to not lose it and to not give it to just anyone. Once Hermione and Harry got wizard currency it was off to get the rest of the supplies. They visited Scribbulus Writing Instruments a store that sold quills, parchment, ink and presumably other stationary items. Next stop was Flourish and Botts a book store where many students purchase school books, after that they headed over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions often students got the standard Hogwarts uniform form this store. While in this store Hermione and Harry ran into a boy about their age his name Neville Longbottom. Neville told them the importance of how to dress in certain circles and why appearances were important in the wizarding world. The next place to stop at was Eeylops Owl Emorium a pet shop where Harry purchased a snowy owl he named Hedwig to help send and receive letters. Hermione got raven at Magical Menagerie and named it Custos after loosing her first friend Lillian Custos. Professor McGonagall led the two into Ollivanders to purchase a wand.

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **3** **rd** **'s POV**

Since Hermione was interested in learning a bit more about what made the wand so great she asked Garrick Ollivander the current owner of the shop if was alright to ask what the different meanings were behind the cores and wood and the combinations of them. Mr. Ollivander was thrilled to talk about wandlore, the cores, the wood and everything in between. Mr. Ollivander choses to use phoenix feathers, unicorn hairs, and Dragon heartstrings for many of the cores in the wands he sells. Ollivander goes over the cores first explaining each Unicorn tail hair gives consistent magic and strongly bonds to its first user, Phoenix feather helps user learn the most varied magic but it is very hard to be chosen for said wand core, and Dragon Heartstring is a powerful core and allows user to learn spells easy but the wand core can be committed to another owner. Mr. Ollivander went over only a few wand wood types citing that there were many different wand woods.

 _ **Mr. Ollivander:**_ _"A wand made of Cherry wood is highly sought after among Mahoutokoro students in Japan not much is known about it besides the fact that it works decently well for many witches and wizards. A guy named Gilderoy Lockhart has a wand made of cherry wood with dragon heartstring core and the wand is 9 inches long. A wand made of Chestnut prefers witches and wizards who are skilled tamers of magical beasts, those who have a great gift for Herbology and who are natural fliers. There have been two very successful Chief Warlocks posses this wand wood. A Hornbeam wands selects a life mate the talented wizard or witch with a single pure passion that will always be realized, Hornbeam wands adapt more quickly then most any other to their owner's style of magic that is a person who is not the owner tries to wield the wand it will be very difficult to use. I personally own a hornbeam with a dragon heartstring core it is 12 ¾ inches long. A wand made of Fir wood demand staying power, strength of purpose in their true owners, they are particularly suited to transfigurations they favor owners of focused strong minded and occasionally intimidating demeanor. Fir wands are called the survior's wand and they work poorly in the hands of an individual who is indecisive. Your Professor Minerva McGonagall has a wand made of fir wood with a dragon heartstring core its length 9 ½ inches long._ "

 _ **Professor Minerva McGonagall:**_ _"That I do. Mr. Ollivander you have quite the memory."_

 _ **Mr. Ollivander: "**_ _I remember every wand I have ever sold and a few that my father has sold I believe my father sold the wand in Professor McGonagall's hands now."_

 _ **Professor Minerva McGonagall:**_ _"Correct again you are Mr. Ollivander."_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **3** **rd** **'s POV**

Harry ended up with a wand made of Holly wood with a core of phoenix feather, which was donated by Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore's phoenix, the wand's length 11 inches long.

 _ **Mr. Ollivander:**_ _"Holly wands work best for those who may need help overcoming a tendency to anger and impetuosity but holly wands also often chose owners who are engaged in some dangerous and often spiritual quest."_

 _ **Harry:**_ _"I am not sure about quest but if this wand will help me I guess it's the right one."_

Hermione ended up getting a wand made of Beech wood a core of Dragon Heartstring core its length 11 ¾ inches long.

 _ **Mr. Ollivander:**_ _"Beech wood when matched properly is capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen in any other wood. A true match for the Beech wood will be if young wise beyond his or her years and if full-grown rich in understanding and experience. Beech wood does poorly with narrow-minded and intolerant individuals."_

 _ **Hermione:**_ _"Good to know, thank you Mr. Ollivander for taking your time to explain these things to us."_

 _ **Mr. Ollivander:**_ _"It was a pleasure and honor may you both do great things with your wands."_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Professor Minerva McGonagall's POV**_

I got back to Hogwarts after dropping off Hermione Supra the muggle-born and Harry Potter the half-blood at their respective houses. I was just getting to unwind before bed when I heard a knock on my chamber doors. At my door was Albus Dumbledore.

 _ **Albus Dumbledore:**_ _"Minerva you wouldn't happen to have young Mister Potter's key would you?"_

 _ **Professor Minerva McGonagall:**_ _"I gave it to Mister Potter and told him to not lose it, he is not a baby anymore therefore he can hold onto his own key."_

I saw anger flash in my colleague's eyes but it was quickly masked with his grandfather persona.

 _ **Albus Dumbledore:**_ _"Perhaps you are right Minerva, but next time tell me before you decide to give something that is not yours to give."_

I raised an eyebrow at his response

 _ **Professor Minerva McGonagall:**_ "I will keep that in mind, and if you do not mind I am trying to get ready for bed."

Dumbledore nodded his head and make way to leave, after hearing my tight-lipped respond. This whole encounter was unusual and I need to keep a closer eye on him. Harry not getting his letter before Hermione Supra even though Potter is alphabetically before Supra, the whole situation seems a bit fishy. I feel that I must help and protect Harry for both his parents where in my house Gryffindor. Albus might be able to beat me in a duel but I can hold my own and if it comes down to it I will should the situation arise.

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **Albus Dumbledore's POV**

I could beat Minerva in a duel but at a cost. Another thing is Minerva when challenged is a scary individual. Also I still needed McGonagall not only for Hogwarts but also for aid in the war against Tom better known as Voldemort. I do not want to make Minerva my enemy for having her as ally is much better. I must by my time and make Minerva trust in me so that she will not do something I do not approve of again.

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Train Ride on 9 and ¾**_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **Author's Note:**

This story is and Alternate Universe Type story so I changed multiple things. Obviously I changed Hermione's backstory, but I am trying to keep things kind of close to cannon so the Horcruxes still exist, and Sirius is still in Azkaban. In my story Professor McGonagall never learned about where Harry Potter was placed in the muggle world only that Harry was in a safe place by Professor Albus Dumbledore. I personally thought it was strange how Dumbledore had Harry's key and how Dumbledore knew that Sirius was not the Potter's secret keeper but still let Sirius be dragged to Azkaban, another thing is he knew Harry had to die in order for Voldemort to die. I mean Albus too many names Dumbledore I get that you want to prove to the wizard world that Voldemort is still alive but you also had the power to make sure your champion Harry Potter had a great childhood and you did the exact opposite. Sorry for the little rant anyways I hope you the reader are enjoying the story. I am trying to finish my first story _When A Demon Makes a Deal_ before adding more to this story _To Rise Above_. I thought to re-write the first two chapters to hopefully make it easier for the reader to understand.

Wizengamont –The high Wizard court of Law located on 10th level of Ministry of Magic There are about 50 members The Wizengamot functions as a combo of parliament and court

There is multiple wand woods and there are other magical cores, I only listed a few and if you would like to know more I used wiki/Wand_wood and the website wiki/Wand_core

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Train Ride on 9 and ¾**_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **Out-takes from Diagonal Alley**

 **3** **rd** **'s POV**

Earlier that day Neville Longbottom and his grandmother Augusta Longbottom came into Ollivanders wand shop. Neville ended up getting a wand made of Larch wood with a core of phoenix feather core its length 11 ½ inches long. Agusta Longbottom asked Mr. Ollivander what the wand wood meant for Neville seeing as she did not want to lose Neville and though he should have a strong wand to protect himself. Mr. Ollivander said that Larch wands have a reputation for instilling confidence and courage in the user. Larch always creates wands of hidden talent and unexpected effects, this also describes the master who deserves it. Often the wizard or witch who belongs to the larch wand may never realize the full extent of the considerable talents until they are matched with it, they will then make an exceptional match. Once Mr. Ollivander was done giving the information both the Longbottom's thanked him for his time and service.

Mrs. Greengrass and her daughter Daphne Greengrass had just entered Ollivanders wand shop when Professor McGonagall and two students were leaving. The two kids looked to be around Daphne's age which Mrs. Greengrass took down as to note, as a pureblood it was good to know people even if they were not the same blood status as one's self. Daphne Greengrass ended up with wand made Willow wood and Unicorn tail hair core its length 11 ¼ inches. Daphne Greengrass liked knowledge and therefore thought to ask the shopkeeper if there was meaning behind the wood the wand was made of specifically her new wand. Mr. Ollivander said that Willow is an uncommon wand wood with healing powers the ideal owner usually has some unwarranted insecurity however well they try and hide it. Willow wands have a well-found reputation to advancing non-verbal magic. The willow wands select those of greatest potential rather than those who feel they have little to learn. Daphne Greengrass and Mrs. Greengrass paid and thank Mr. Ollivander for the time and information.

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Train Ride on 9 and ¾**_


End file.
